five_nights_with_elizabeth_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Game Logic
About Here are some things that the characters could realistically do to deal with the hacker, but they don’t because it’s a video game. List of Logical Things * Rotom could use its arms to sense where the player is by sensing their electric fields, similar to animals like sharks. * Ditto can just turn into a weapon such as a knife and kill the player. * Bubblegum could just use her super hearing. * Dragonet could turn into a Delphox, cast a spell and turn the player into a fish, give them a cut with Mucus Shuriken, make the cut come into contact with her own blood, and give them IIV. The player would then die of an opportunistic infection. * Finny and Dragonet could just call other Ninja Dragonets for assistance. * Manaphy and Phione could drown the player with Hydro Pump. * If the characters didn’t have to play by the rules, they could just go to the Living Room and kill the player. * Elizabeth could transform into anything and imitate their voice to sound just like them. Even though, Ultra already does this. * Raindash could hypnotize the player with her intense Psychic power. * Ralts could slam the player to the ground with Psychic and break their skull. * Cinccino could just brush off the player's attacks. * The characters could just inform Officer Jenny and let her deal with the hacker. * Canoodle could just give the player a sugar rush with its cotton candy fur. * Grapey can just scream for her mom. * Rotom would normally be in Elizabeth’s arms when they are wandering the house. * Pudding and Carrot Cake could use their forehead jewels to reflect light into the player's eyes, blinding them. * Any Pokémon based off a mammal, such as Cinccino, Wigglytuff, or Bubblegum, could get infected with rabies and bite the player, giving them rabies. * Happiny can smash its white rock in the player's face and break their face. * Dragonet would normally be on Elizabeth's head. * Honey can suffocate the player by clogging their airways with honey. * Sugar could just choke the player with her blanket. She could also just give the player E coli from pooping on them. * The Ninja Dragonets cannot call other Ninja Dragonets for assistance like usual. It would be completely unfair if they could. They also cannot use every move. List of Non-Logical Things * The characters cannot move while the phone call is going on. * Rotom and Dragonet aren't traveling with Elizabeth. Instead, they're acting on their own. * Dragonet still has to go to an appointment on one night, despite being in a video game. *The characters are prohibited from using their abilities, such as electricity, mucus, water, etc. Ultra is the only exception. *Pokémon based on marine creatures with gills, such as Manaphy, wander the house outside of the fishtank with no problem. But Pearlene is fishtank-bound. *Loaffey isn't seen with her backpack or insulin pump, which is bad for her health and could cost her life. *Finny, Pudding, and Carrot Cake aren't seen with their mom. Instead, they act on their own. *Primarina seems just fine inside of the fishtank, despite being an air-breathing mammal. *Finny refers to Dragonet as Dragonet, while in the anime, she calls her mommy. *Elizabeth is shown wearing a blue jacket with a skirt, but in the anime and everywhere else she appears, she wears a pink yukata (a type of kimono). *Several Specimens can float through walls in their original game. *Sugar would not normally be able to poop at all, let alone all over anything, without her mom. * Dragonet (and all Ninja Dragonets) cannot normally grab or pin down an average-sized human with just her hands due to her size. * Elizabeth doesn't have a Z-Power ring or Mega Stone to make it fairer. Fluffit is the only exception to this, when she Mega Evolves it. Category:Things that Don’t Make Sense